1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mesh and suture kits. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to sutures and mesh material each having one or more markings for identifying the orientation of the mesh relative to tissue of a subject.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that suture material is commonly used to repair openings in skin, internal organs, blood vessels, and a variety of other tissues of the human body. Conventionally, suturing of human tissue occurs during open surgery or minimally invasive surgical procedures.
In certain minimally invasive surgical procedures, e.g., endoscopic and laparoscopic surgeries, a surgeon performs diagnostic and therapeutic procedures at the surgical site through a natural body aperture or through one or more small incisions, using instruments specially designed for this purpose. Problems encountered by a surgeon in such minimally invasive surgical procedures include identifying which suture strands belong in a pair and which belong to a specific corner of a mesh material. Thus, suturing procedures can be particularly challenging in minimally invasive surgical procedures. For example, it can be difficult for a surgeon to determine various properties of the suture material being used, such as the orientation of the mesh and the distinction between the various sutures.
Additionally, complex or extensive surgical repairs may require the use of several suture anchors and up to several times as many free suture ends. In these procedures, tracking of individual suture strands and their relationship to one another, that is, suture management, can present particular challenges for a surgeon, particularly since such procedures are often arthroscopically performed using remote visualization. The surgeon must be able to identify which suture ends are associated with each suture anchor and with each other, to properly execute a repair and to ensure that a suture is not accidentally demounted from an anchor. In arthroscopic repair procedures, suture management can be particularly difficult because the visibility of the anchors at the surgical site, and of the sutures associated with the anchors, may be very limited. Moreover, the presence of a large number of suture strands extending from a surgical site can result in physical and visual clutter, further increasing the difficulty of the surgical procedure for the surgeon, and presenting a risk of tangling sutures.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved suture kit that provides enhanced ease of use and easy identification for managing sutures, particularly in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as procedures related to hernia repairs.